1991 NHL Entry Draft
The 1991 NHL Entry Draft was held on June 22th at the Memorial Auditorium in Buffalo, New York. A total of 264 players were drafted. Round 1 * 1. Eric Lindros - Quebec Nordiques * 2. Pat Falloon - San Jose Sharks * 3. Scott Niedermayer - New Jersey Devils * 4. Scott Lachance - New York Islanders * 5. Aaron Ward - Winnipeg Jets * 6. Peter Forsberg - Philadelphia Flyers * 7. Alek Stojanov - Vancouver Canucks * 8. Richard Matvichuk - Minnesota North Stars * 9. Patrick Poulin - Hartford Whalers * 10. Martin Lapointe - Detroit Red Wings * 11. Brian Rolston - New Jersey Devils * 12. Tyler Wright - Edmonton Oilers * 13. Philippe Boucher - Buffalo Sabres * 14. Pat Peake - Washington Capitals * 15. Alexei Kovalev - New York Rangers * 16. Markus Näslund - Pittsburgh Penguins * 17. Brent Bilodeau - Montreal Canadiens * 18. Glen Murray - Boston Bruins * 19. Niklas Sundblad - Calgary Flames * 20. Martin Rucinsky - Edmonton Oilers * 21. Trevor Halverson - Washington Capitals * 22. Dean McAmmond - Chicago Blackhawks Round 2 * 23. Ray Whitney - San Jose Sharks * 24. René Corbet - Quebec Nordiques * 25. Eric Lavigne - Washington Capitals * 26. Zigmund Palffy - New York Islanders * 27. Steve Staios - St. Louis Blues * 28. Jim Campbell - Montreal Canadiens * 29. Jassen Cullimore - Vancouver Canucks * 30. Sandis Ozolinsh - San Jose Sharks * 31. Martin Hamrlik - Hartford Whalers * 32. Jamie Pushor - Detroit Red Wings * 33. Donevan Hextall - New Jersey Devils * 34. Andrew Verner - Edmonton Oilers * 35. Jason Dawe - Buffalo Sabres * 36. Jeff Nelson - Washington Capitals * 37. Darcy Werenka - New York Rangers * 38. Rusty Fitzgerald - Pittsburgh Penguins * 39. Mike Pomichter - Chicago Blackhawks * 40. Jozef Stumpel - Boston Bruins * 41. Francois Groleau - Calgary Flames * 42. Guy Leveque - Los Angeles Kings * 43. Craig Darby - Montreal Canadiens * 44. Jamie Matthews - Chicago Blackhawks Round 3 * 45. Dody Wood - San Jose Sharks * 46. Rich Brennan - Quebec Nordiques * 47. Yanic Perreault - Toronto Maple Leafs * 48. Jamie McLennan - New York Islanders * 49. Dmitri Filimonov - Winnipeg Jets * 50. Yanick Dupré - Philadelphia Flyers * 51. Sean Pronger - Vancouver Canucks * 52. Sandy McCarthy - Calgary Flames * 53. Todd Hall - Hartford Whalers * 54. Chris Osgood - Detroit Red Wings * 55. Fredrik Lindquist - New Jersey Devils * 56. George Breen - Edmonton Oilers * 57. Jason Young - Buffalo Sabres * 58. Steve Konowalchuk - Washington Capitals * 59. Michael Nylander - Hartford Whalers * 60. Shane Peacock - Pittsburgh Penguins * 61. Yves Sarault - Montreal Canadiens * 62. Marcel Cousineau - Boston Bruins * 63. Brian Caruso - Calgary Flames * 64. Kyle Reeves - St. Louis Blues * 65. Nathan LaFayette - St. Louis Blues * 66. Bobby House - Chicago Blackhawks Round 4 * 67. Kerry Toporowski - San Jose Sharks * 68. Dave Karpa - Quebec Nordiques * 69. Terry Chitaroni - Toronto Maple Leafs * 70. Milan Hnilicka - New York Islanders * 71. Igor Kravchuk - Chicago Blackhawks * 72. Peter Ambroziak - Buffalo Sabres * 73. Vladimir Vujtek - Montreal Canadiens * 74. Mike Torchia - Minnesota North Stars * 75. Jim Storm - Hartford Whalers * 76. Mike Knuble - Detroit Red Wings * 77. Brad Willner - New Jersey Devils * 78. Mario Nobili - Edmonton Oilers * 79. Keith Redmond - Los Angeles Kings * 80. Justin Morrison - Washington Capitals * 81. Alexei Zhitnik - Los Angeles Kings * 82. Joe Tamminen - Pittsburgh Penguins * 83. Sylvain LaPointe - Montreal Canadiens * 84. Brad Tiley - Boston Bruins * 85. Steve Magnusson - Calgary Flames * 86. Aris Brimanis - Philadelphia Flyers * 87. Grayden Reid - St. Louis Blues * 88. Zac Boyer - Chicago Blackhawks Round 5 * 89. Dan Ryder - San Jose Sharks * 90. Patrick Labrecque - Quebec Nordiques * 91. Juha Ylonen - Winnipeg Jets * 92. Steve Junker - New York Islanders * 93. Ryan Haggerty - Edmonton Oilers * 94. Yanick Degrace - Philadelphia Flyers * 95. Dan Kesa - Vancouver Canucks * 96. Corey Machanic - New York Rangers * 97. Mike Kennedy - Minnesota North Stars * 98. Dmitri Motkov - Detroit Red Wings * 99. Yan Kaminsky - Winnipeg Jets * 100. Brad Layzell - Montreal Canadiens * 101. Steve Shields - Buffalo Sabres * 102. Alexei Kudashov - Toronto Maple Leafs * 103. Bill Lindsay - Quebec Nordiques * 104. Rob Melanson - Pittsburgh Penguins * 105. Tony Prpic - Montreal Canadiens * 106. Mariusz Czerkawski - Boston Bruins * 107. Jerome Butler -Calgary Flames * 108. Pauli Jaks - Los Angeles Kings * 109. Jeff Callinan - St. Louis Blues * 110. Maco Balkovec - Chicago Blackhawks Round 6 * 111. Fredrik Nilsson - San Jose Sharks * 112. Kevin St. Jacques - Chicago Blackhawks * 113. Jeff Perry - Toronto Maple Leafs * 114. Rob Valicevic - New York Islanders * 115. Jeff Sebastian - Winnipeg Jets * 116. Clayton Norris - Philadelphia Flyers * 117. Evgeny Namestnikov - Vancouver Canucks * 118. Mark Lawrence - Minnesota North Stars * 119. Mike Harding - Hartford Whalers * 120. Alexander Kuzminski - Toronto Maple Leafs * 121. Curtis Regnier - New Jersey Devils * 122. Dmitri Yushkevich - Philadelphia Flyers * 123. Sean O'Donnell - Buffalo Sabres * 124. Brian Holzinger - Buffalo Sabres * 125. Fredrik Jax - New York Rangers * 126. Brian Clifford - Pittsburgh Penguins * 127. Oleg Petrov - Montreal Canadiens * 128. Barry Young - New York Rangers * 129. Bobby Marshall - Calgary Flames * 130. Brett Seguin - Los Angeles Kings * 131. Bruce Gardiner - St. Louis Blues * 132. Jacques Auger - Chicago Blackhawks Round 7 * 133. Jaroslav Otevrel - San Jose Sharks * 134. Mikael Johansson - Quebec Nordiques * 135. Martin Prochazka - Toronto Maple Leafs * 136. Andreas Johansson - New York Islanders * 137. Geoff Finch - Minnesota North Stars * 138. Andrei Lomakin - Philadelphia Flyers * 139. Brent Thurston - Vancouver Canucks * 140. Matt Hoffman - Calgary Flames * 141. Brian Mueller - Hartford Whalers * 142. Igor Malykhin - Detroit Red Wings * 143. Dave Craievich - New Jersey Devils * 144. David Oliver - Edmonton Oilers * 145. Chris Snell - Buffalo Sabres * 146. Dave Morissette - Washington Capitals * 147. John Rushin - New York Rangers * 148. Ed Patterson - Pittsburgh Penguins * 149. Brady Kramer - Montreal Canadiens * 150. Gary Golczewski - Boston Bruins * 151. Kelly Harper - Calgary Flames * 152. Kelly Fairchild - Los Angeles Kings * 153. Terry Hollinger - St. Louis Blues * 154. Scott Kirton - Chicago Blackhawks Round 8 * 155. Dean Grillo - San Jose Sharks * 156. Janne Laukkanen - Quebec Nordiques * 157. Aaron Asp - Quebec Nordiques * 158. Todd Sparks - New York Islanders * 159. Jeff Ricciardi - Winnipeg Jets * 160. Dmitri Mironov - Toronto Maple Leafs * 161. Eric Johnson - Vancouver Canucks * 162. Jiri Kuntos - Buffalo Sabres * 163. Steven Yule - Hartford Whalers * 164. Robb McIntyre - Toronto Maple Leafs * 165. Paul Wolanski - New Jersey Devils * 166. Gary Kitching - Edmonton Oilers * 167. Tomas Kucharcik - Toronto Maple Leafs * 168. Rick Corriveau - Washington Capitals * 169. Corey Hirsch - New York Rangers * 170. Peter McLaughlin - Pittsburgh Penguins * 171. Brian Savage - Montreal Canadiens * 172. Jay Moser - Boston Bruins * 173. David St. Pierre - Calgary Flames * 174. Michael Burkett - Minnesota North Stars * 175. Chris Kenady - St. Louis Blues * 176. Roch Belley - Chicago Blackhawks Round 9 * 177. Corwin Saurdiff - San Jose Sharks * 178. Adam Bartell - Quebec Nordiques * 179. Guy Lehoux - Toronto Maple Leafs * 180. John Johnson - New York Islanders * 181. Sean Gauthier - Winnipeg Jets * 182. Jim Bode - Philadelphia Flyers * 183. David Neilson - Vancouver Canucks * 184. Derek Herlofsky - Minnesota North Stars * 185. Chris Belanger - Hartford Whalers * 186. Jim Bermingham - Detroit Red Wings * 187. Dan Reimann - New Jersey Devils * 188. Brent Brekke - Quebec Nordiques * 189. Tony Iob - Buffalo Sabres * 190. Trevor Duhaime - Washington Capitals * 191. Vyacheslav Uvayev - New York Rangers * 192. Jeff Lembke - Pittsburgh Penguins * 193. Scott Fraser - Montreal Canadiens * 194. Dan Hodge - Boston Bruins * 195. David Struch - Calgary Flames * 196. Craig Brown - Los Angeles Kings * 197. Jed Fiebelkorn - St. Louis Blues * 198. Scott MacDonald - Chicago Blackhawks Round 10 * 199. Dale Craigwell -San Jose Sharks * 200. Paul Koch - Quebec Nordiques * 201. Gary Miller - Toronto Maple Leafs * 202. Rob Canavan - New York Islanders * 203. Igor Ulanov - Winnipeg Jets * 204. Josh Bartell - Philadelphia Flyers * 205. Brad Barton - Vancouver Canucks * 206. Tom Nemeth - Minnesota North Stars * 207. Jason Currie - Hartford Whalers * 208. Jason Firth - Detroit Red Wings * 209. Rob Leask - Washington Capitals * 210. Vegar Barlie - Edmonton Oilers * 211. Spencer Meany - Buffalo Sabres * 212. Carl LeBlanc - Washington Capitals * 213. Jamie Ram - New York Rangers * 214. Chris Tok - Pittsburgh Penguins * 215. Greg MacEachern - Montreal Canadiens * 216. Steve Norton - Boston Bruins * 217. Sergei Zolotov - Calgary Flames * 218. Mattias Olsson - Los Angeles Kings * 219. Chris MacKenzie - St. Louis Blues * 220. Alexander Andrijevski - Chicago Blackhawks Round 11 * 221. Aaron Kriss - San Jose Sharks * 222. Doug Friedman - Quebec Nordiques * 223. Jonathan Kelley - Toronto Maple Leafs * 224. Markus Thuresson - New York Islanders * 225. Jason Jennings - Winnipeg Jets * 226. Neil Little - Philadelphia Flyers * 227. Jason Fitzsimmons - Vancouver Canucks * 228. Shayne Green - Minnesota North Stars * 229. Mike Santonelli - Hartford Whalers * 230. Bart Turner - Detroit Red Wings * 231. Kevin Riehl - New Jersey Devils * 232. Evgeny Belosheiken - Edmonton Oilers * 233. Mikhail Volkov - Buffalo Sabres * 234. Rob Puchniak - Washington Capitals * 235. Vitali Chinakhov - New York Rangers * 236. Paul Dyck - Pittsburgh Penguins * 237. P.J. Lepler - Montreal Canadiens * 238. Steve Lombardi - Boston Bruins * 239. Marko Jantunen - Calgary Flames * 240. André Boulianne - Los Angeles Kings * 241. Kevin Rappana - St. Louis Blues * 242. Ari Louis - Chicago Blackhawks Round 12 * 243. Mikhail Kravets - San Jose Sharks * 244. Eric Meloche - Quebec Nordiques * 245. Chris O'Rourke - Toronto Maple Leafs * 246. Marty Schriner - New York Islanders * 247. Sergei Sorokin - Winnipeg Jets * 248. John Parco - Philadelphia Flyers * 249. Xavier Majic - Vancouver Canucks * 250. Jukka Suomalainen - Minnesota North Stars * 251. Rob Peters - Hartford Whalers * 252. Andrew Miller - Detroit Red Wings * 253. Jason Hehr - New Jersey Devils * 254. Juha Riihijärvi - Edmonton Oilers * 255. Michael Smith - Buffalo Sabres * 256. Bill Kovacs - Washington Capitals * 257. Brian Wiseman - New York Rangers * 258. Pasi Huura - Pittsburgh Penguins * 259. Dale Hooper - Montreal Canadiens * 260. Torsten Kienass - Boston Bruins * 261. Andrei Trefilov - Calgary Flames * 262. Michael Gaul - Los Angeles Kings * 263. Mike Veisor - St. Louis Blues * 264. Scott Dean - Chicago Blackhawks Category:National Hockey League entry draft Category:NHL Drafts